Flashback
by StarTraveler
Summary: Blake tells his son about a woman he once loved and missed chances.


Disclaimer: Don't own it.

AN: Just an idea that came to me this morning.

Blake Bradley smiled, his son Brandon was about to get married, his little boy had grown up. Blake snickered; little boy? His son was twenty two and it was time to stop thinking that way.

Someone hugged him from behind, "Feeling you're losing him?"

Blake turned to face her, Katie, his wife, and the woman he loved most in the world. Brandon was their oldest child. Their son Jake was twenty, Harry was fifteen, and Susan was ten.

"Yeah I just can't help it."

Katie smiled, "That's why I love you Mr. Bradley."

Blake smiled; "Really?"

"Yes you pretend to be Mr. Mach when you're a big softy at heart."

"I am aren't I?"

They began kissing and heard someone say, "Gross." They turned to see Susan.

"Can't you two give it a rest?"

Katie smiled; "Someday when you're in love you'll want to do that too."

Susan looked even more grossed out, "I don't think so."

Blake and Katie just laughed.

An hour later Blake was looking out the window, he thought everything looked pretty when snow was covering the trees. Just then he heard a voice, "Dad?"

Blake turned and smiled; "Hey how's the groom?"

Brandon smiled, his blue eyes flashing. "Dad what are you thinking about?"

"What do you mean?"

"Dad I don't mean to pry but all my life I've noticed that you sometimes get a saddened, faraway look on your face. You're getting it a lot today."

Blake smiled, but this one was a saddened one, "its times like these I think about someone I once knew and missed opportunities."

Brandon stood next to him, "Will you tell me about it? I mean if it's not too hard?"

Blake nodded; "It was during my time in Blue Bay Harbor. Her name was Tori Hanson."

Blake allowed himself to go back to that time as he began talking. To him Tori was the finest woman he had ever seen. Blond hair and blue eyes, she also had a great figure. He had used her to get the location of Ninja Ops and even years later the hurt he caused her still haunted him.

As they worked together as Power Rangers, they flirted and the attraction between them was obvious. Hunter kept telling him to go for it, "Do you need to be beaten in the skull?

Eventually Lothor was defeated and it came time to say goodbye. They were on a walk together.

"When are you leaving?" She asked.

"Tomorrow." He looked at her, "You'll come and watch me won't you?"

Tori had smiled, "Sure."

And she had come out a few times and he had plenty of chances to ask her out but never did. He had time and there was no hurry. Eventually Tori stopped coming and on a visit to Blue Bay he asked her why.

"Because Blake you're attached to your bike, I come to watch you but do you come to my surfing tournaments?"

"Tori I want too but I…."

Tori held up her hand, "You're racing I know, I've heard that so many times."

"Tori I really like you maybe we can go out sometime and talk."

Her jaw dropped, "Maybe? I'm tired of waiting around Blake. I've waited three years and I finally got tired of waiting. I have a relationship."

"I wasn't sure you felt the same way about me."

Tori looked ready to kill him, "Then why do you think I came to your races? Didn't the flirting give you some kind of signal?"

"No I guess I'm too slow to figure it out!"

"Where are you going?" Tori asked.

Blake turned back to face her, "I have no reason to stay here and keep talking. Enjoy your surfing, enjoy the guy you're with, enjoy your life!"

He had then walked away without a look back, Tori tried calling and tried sending letters. Hunter said she was trying to apologize but he was not in the mood. He married Kira Ford, the Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger, a year later.

The marriage ended four years later but they stayed friends, six months later Hunter introduced him to Katie and two months later they eloped to Las Vegas and got married. Brandon came ten months later.

Shortly after Brandon was born, Blake had been looking around in the attic when a piece of paper with Tori's handwriting came out; he decided to look at it even though he didn't know why.

Blake,

I'm so sorry about the things I said. I know you career means a lot to you and it takes two to meet halfway. I should've admitted to you right out how I felt about you instead of just waiting around and blaming you for it.

Our final meeting I lied to you, I didn't have a man in my life. I didn't want it to seem like I was pining my whole life away. That's how my sister put it. I guess I was trying to spite her as well.

Blake I'm so sorry for my words. Maybe someday you can forgive me.

Love Always,

Tori.

Blake sighed, "I'm sorry also Tori."

Blake got to work on his own letter.

Tori,

I know this is decades late. I finally read one of your letters and don't blame yourself. I said some pretty nasty things myself. We both did things we regret and I'm sorry for the abrupt way I left. Maybe one day we can be friends once again.

Three days later he got a letter in the mail from Tori.

Blake,

I would love to be friends as well. Casual friends since I know you're married.

A week later he got a call from Hunter, "Bro you need to come to Blue Bay."

"Why?"

"Tori got into a car accident and she's pretty bad."

He arrived a few hours later and walked into the hospital room, "Tori?"

She opened her eyes, "Blake?"

"Long time no see."

A smile came to her eyes but couldn't do it with her mouth, "Blake I know its way to late…but I love you."

"I know there's a part of me that still belongs to me. I love you to Tori."

Then they took hands and remained silent.

Soon they other rangers came in, she had once been married to Cam for six years but that hadn't worked out. But it was obvious they still shared a bond. At nine thirty that night Tori passed away.

Blake went out into the hall and found Katie, "Blake?" She took his hand.

"I'll be home in a few more days."

"Will you be ok?" she asked.

"Time has a way of healing." He replied.

Blake came back to the present and saw Brandon, who looked misty eyed. "Wow I never imagined anything like that."

Blake looked into his son's eyes.

"Never take anything for granted."


End file.
